


A Cat, A Dried Fish and A Chance Meeting

by idc



Category: Darker Than Black
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 09:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5581300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idc/pseuds/idc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chasing a thieving cat turns into something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cat, A Dried Fish and A Chance Meeting

Nick came home to find a tabby cat in front of his apartment. "Hey," being a cat lover he crouched down and pet it. "Where do you come from? Wait, what is it you're eating?"

The cat was chewing on what looked like a dried fish. "Where did you get that?" he asked. The cat didn't answer. Suddenly a loud bang came from the second floor of the apartment.

"Hey!" A black haired guy shouted down. The cat looked up and a second later dashed under a neighbour's car, fish still in its mouth. The guy ran down after it.

"You damned cat!" he crouched and looked under the car. "That was my dinner goddamit!" he reached under the car. "Ouch!" the cat scratched him. "You...!" he said angrily while still crouched on the ground.

"Are you okay?" Nick walked to him. "Yeah, I guess." he stood up. "That's my dinner gone though," he frowned "cup noodles again tonight."

"If you want you can eat with me," Nick said. "I cooked too much today. But it's just some pasta with vegetables."

"Free food!" the guy almost shouted, but then contained himself, "I'd love to."

"I'm Nick, by the way," he stretched out his hand,

"Li." he shook his hand and Nick turned it around, paying attention to the scratch. "Let's fix this first, shall we?"

"Okay." he walked to Nick's house. In the corner of his eyes he could see the cat lazily walked out of the underside of the car. "I'll deal with you later," Li mumbled before going into Nick's apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I'll continue this someday 0 w 0


End file.
